


[art] something useful

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Pirates, Sex With Prisoner, light bondage with heavy chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Pirate/Female Stowaway - The Captain makes her earn her passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] something useful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).



[(bigger)](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/_afterism/7270272/52662/52662_original.png)


End file.
